


不确定性关系

by Leeeesa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeeesa/pseuds/Leeeesa





	不确定性关系

01

布鲁斯当然需要放松，除了披着黑漆漆的蝙蝠装夜巡和搂着娇艳名模睡觉之外，他也有普通人的放松方式，比如说现在，他半眯着眼睛靠在酒吧的高脚椅背上，手中端着品质并不上乘的苏格兰威士忌，将自己沉浸在酒精、音乐、彩光灯和嘈杂的人群中。

但今晚不一样。布鲁斯将方杯放在吧台上，起身，向那个带着的黑框眼镜，穿着品味极差的格子衬衫的年轻人走去。“抱歉，可爱的女士们，他今晚有约了。”布鲁斯低下头，吻了吻一进门就缠在青年身边的两位妖娆的女子，在她们调笑的目光中将克拉克拉进了雅座。

“所以，你的答案是？”布鲁斯坐在沙发上，解开了最上面两颗的衬衣扣子。

克拉克站起身，越过桌子，吻上了布鲁斯的双唇。

这个吻棒极了，在舌尖相触的一瞬间，那种熟悉的战栗感又窜上了布鲁斯的脊椎，那个雨夜的哥谭海港、雨水带着海洋的咸味冲过他赤裸的背，他在幻境和恐惧中死死地扣住克拉克的肩膀，在此刻克拉克身上高的异乎常人的体温给予了他莫大的安全感和性冲动。他躺在克拉克卡其色的风衣上，勾着他的脖子去咬他的嘴唇。他的视线模糊着、颤动着，冰凉的雨水顺着上方克拉克的身体滴在他滚烫的胸膛上。布鲁斯喘息着，撕去克拉克挂在大臂上的衬衣，寻找热源似的将整个上身仰起来帖在克拉克的胸口。他的大脑中盘桓的蝙蝠群在黑暗中尖声叫着，翅膀扑打着他的脸孔。布鲁斯脱口而出的恐惧绝望的尖叫在克拉克的冲撞中破碎成了呜咽与呻吟。像溺水之人在激流中抓住了浮木般，布鲁斯将整个身体紧紧的攀在克拉克身上。克拉克成为了布鲁斯在阴冷潮湿黑暗中唯一可以依靠的热源，布鲁斯咬住克拉克脖颈，颈部动脉强进的律动从布鲁斯的牙齿处传到了他的心脏，唤醒那颗沉没在泥潭中器官，让它再次跳动鲜活起来。

这些感觉布鲁斯都记得清清楚楚，没有了恐惧毒气、豆大的雨点、港口腐烂的海腥气，劣质唱片机中猫王在手风琴的伴奏下深情地唱着宝贝我是如此爱着你，桌上的烟灰缸中还碾着上批客人留下的香烟头，酒精的香气混合着呕吐物的酸味爆炸在这个小小的隔间。这很不布鲁西，他们都深知这一点，但管他的，克拉克迷迷糊糊地咬着布鲁斯的嘴唇，双手抚摸上了布鲁斯的腰，他甚至都不清楚布鲁斯是什么时候跨坐到他的大腿上的，但管他呢。

他们拥吻着，跌跌撞撞的走向街角廉价的快捷酒店，克拉克环着布鲁斯的腰，吻着他的唇，用肩膀顶开玻璃门，丝毫不顾及旁人轻佻的口哨声。布鲁斯背着迎宾小姐吻着克拉克，舌头挑逗的在他的口腔中搅动着，克拉克左手搂住布鲁斯，伸长右手胡乱的往登记表上签上字，他从牛仔裤后口袋中摸出钞票留在柜台上，抓过房间的门卡，领着布鲁斯找到对应房间，在合上房门的那刻布鲁斯终于如愿以偿的扯掉了克拉克的格子衬衣，手指扫过克拉克的胸肌。克拉克抱起布鲁斯，将他放到并不宽敞的双人床上，在他抽开床头抽屉拿出润滑剂和避孕套的时候，布鲁斯已经成功的扯开了他的皮带扣，蓝色的眼睛亮亮的看着他。克拉克微笑着压在布鲁斯身上，扯开他价值不菲的衬衣，脱下他的裤子。布鲁斯搂上克拉克的脖子，一个翻身跨坐在了他的身上。

“今天我要在上面。”布鲁斯舔舔嘴唇，从克拉克手中拿过润滑剂，丢掉了避孕套，“而且不带套。”

“但。。。”克拉克微微起身，刚想开口。

“哦，相信我，”布鲁斯重新将克拉克推回去，“你历次体检单都在我电脑里躺着的呢。”

布鲁斯俯下身，舔了舔克拉克的龟头，然后将润滑油涂抹在了他的阴茎上。

“哦，老天。”布鲁斯扶着克拉克的阴茎一点点往下坐，他开始怀疑那晚他们是怎么在连润滑油都没有的情况下搞在一起的。

布鲁斯在完全吞下克拉克阴茎的时候半是抱怨半是享受的叹息了一声，他吻了吻克拉克的唇，在他灼灼的目光下扭动起了精瘦的腰。他满意地看着尽在他掌控中的局势。克拉克抚上了布鲁斯的腰上的伤痕，目光游走在布鲁斯布满伤疤的、肌肉线条分明的身体上，看着那两颗挺立在淡色乳晕上的粉色乳头随着主人一上一下的颤动着。克拉克坐起身，将眼角泛红的男人搂进怀里，在布鲁斯的呻吟声中将阴茎捅进了更深处，布鲁斯翘起着的阴茎地蹭上克拉克的小腹，克拉克舔舐着布鲁斯的耳廓，握上了他的阴茎。布鲁斯先是埋怨地看了自作主张的克拉克一眼，但最后一丝理智也丧失在了克拉克顶上他前列腺时他突然拔高声音的呻吟中。

布鲁斯的意识在第二次高潮后就开始模糊起来了，但克拉克似乎还不知足，他喜欢被操的迷迷糊糊的男人在间隙中发出类似于小孩子的哼哼声，也喜欢听他沙哑叫着他一个人的名字。布鲁斯在他怀里变得黏黏糊糊，精液在每次翘起屁股时从股缝中流出，他伏在枕头上，小腹早已被自己的精液弄得一塌糊涂，耻毛湿湿的贴着睾丸和的颤颤巍巍的半勃起的阴茎。克拉克卡住布鲁斯的腰，囊袋打在布鲁斯的会阴，淫糜的撞击声掺杂着精液与润滑油混合的水声。克拉克在布鲁斯身体的最内部射精，俯下身子，吻去男人眼角泛起的泪水。

“布鲁斯。”他重复道，“布鲁斯。”

 

02

“你醒了？”克拉克听见布鲁斯的走进厨房，将千岛酱浇到沙拉上，回过头看着倚在门上的男人。

“首先声明：我不喜欢生菜小番茄和彩椒。”布鲁斯只穿了一条克拉克的宽松睡裤，赤着脚走到克拉克身边，往透明的沙拉碗中瞥了一眼，撇了撇嘴。拿过挂在杯架上的马克杯，“有咖啡吗？”

克拉克想了想，拉开了上层橱柜的抽屉，从最里面翻出了一罐速溶咖啡。布鲁斯垂着眼睛接过了盛着深色颗粒的塑料罐子，但克拉克还是感到了他淡淡的嫌弃，不知道是对咖啡还是对他自己。

这是他们的第一个早餐，但却失败的彻头彻尾。也许从一开始克拉克就不应该把布鲁斯对蔬菜的抱怨当成一个简单的玩笑，整个早餐过程布鲁斯都在致力于将所有绿色的叶状物挑出他的餐盘，甚至他吃三明治时都是一层一层的，完美的避开了所有的夹在三明治中的生菜。

吃完饭，布鲁斯端起了餐盘，将垃圾拨进了废物带，将餐具放进了水池里。在克拉克叉起最后一个小番茄时，他听到了重物被扔进垃圾桶的声音，也许是布鲁斯将咖啡扔掉了，克拉克想，但没关系，反正它就要过期了。

当布鲁斯发现他那件皱巴巴的衬衣少了两个扣子时，晨起怨气达到了最高潮。他胡乱的将衣摆塞进了裤腰中，将沙发上的西装外套搭在手臂上，怒气冲冲的在门口穿上鞋子，和要去上班的克拉克等着同一个电梯。

“也许我们应该继续单纯的保持炮友关系。”布鲁斯揉着眉心，叹了口气。

“行。”电梯门在他们的面前打开，克拉克侧侧身，让布鲁斯先走了进去。

将所有模糊的界线全部分明清楚是布鲁斯的强项，这样他就能撇去一切麻烦，包括感情的游移不定、性格爱好的截然不同、三观的巨大差异、以及交往过程中的营营苟苟，心安理得的享受着简单的、各取所需的性爱。

直到几天前，克拉克直截了当的拒绝了他的下一次邀约。

“我想我爱上了一人。”他在电话上对布鲁斯说。

“那他知道你爱他吗？”布鲁斯晃着红酒杯，压下心头的烦躁，装作不在意的问。

“可能还不知道。”克拉克的声音听起来有些沮丧，者却莫名的让布鲁斯的心情好了那么一点点。

“所以你现在就开始守身了？”布鲁斯笑了笑，“好吧，祝你好运。”他挂断了电话，将手机扣在了桌面上，叹了口气，望着玻璃窗外的湖面上升腾着的白烟，陷入了沉思。

屋漏偏逢连夜雨，船迟又遇打头风。蝙蝠侠在联盟主席命悬一线的时候收到了来自超人的深情告白。蝙蝠侠不赞成的看着主席一副你不接受我的告白我就不接受治疗的老赖嘴脸，硬是没把拒绝的话甩到他被氪石照的苍白的脸上。

“我需要想想。”蝙蝠侠只能干巴巴的、连哄带骗的先把这事糊弄过去，内心期盼着超人的神智会和他的身体一起恢复。

但没有。超人在活蹦乱跳之后明显还是固执的、旁敲侧击的期望着布鲁斯的回复。想当年布鲁西和克拉克的炮友关系是那么的一锤定音，蝙蝠侠就开始唾弃起他们两个超级英雄的磨磨蹭蹭、唧唧歪歪了。所以在超人在一天中第二十三次望着蝙蝠侠欲言又止时，蝙蝠侠明确的拒绝了他的感情。

“我有喜欢的人了。”蝙蝠侠平板的说着让闪电都震惊的忘记进食的重磅炸弹，反复告诫自己绝不能因为超人头上垂下的一缕小卷毛而动任何恻隐之心。

“那、那、祝你幸福。”超人耸拉着脑袋飘到了自己的座位上，伤心到近乎透明。

联盟众人在为初恋破碎的超人先生默哀三秒后，所有的热情又投入近了寻找蝙蝠侠的心上人中去。看着联盟正朝着一个无比诡异的方向坠落下去，布鲁斯在脱去战甲后感到了深深的疲惫，他躺在床上，摸出了压在枕头下的手机，播出了熟悉的号码。

“喂，克拉克，我是布鲁斯。”布鲁斯翻了个身，目光空洞的望着天花板，连续的超强度熬夜让他有一点——即使他不承认——的神志不清。

“有什么事吗？”克拉克努力的将自己的意识从睡眠里拉出来，迷迷糊糊的问。

“告白成功了吗？”布鲁斯问。

“没有。”

哦，小可怜，布鲁斯换了一只手拿着手机，克拉克的声音委屈的让他也有了一点小小的心痛。

“他说他有心上人了。”

“这很正常，克拉克。我前几天才刚用了这个借口拒绝了一个同事。”

克拉克沉默了，耳边手机听筒中传来的白噪音让布鲁斯的眼皮沉了沉，就在他快要滑近睡眠时，一声熟悉的“蝙蝠侠”传进了他的耳朵，他就像千万次回应超人那般干巴巴地回答，“什么事？”

然后他就完全清醒了，大脑里清醒的一片空白。他呆呆地注视着黑暗中的天花板，直到他看见了玻璃房外悬浮在半空中的黑影。

03

超级速度的弊端之一就是永远也践行不了“三思而后行”这句箴言。

所以当克拉克发现自己穿着超人的紧身制服，半夜三更的隔着玻璃窗用透视看着躺在床上歪着脑袋看向窗外的布鲁斯时，“我是谁”、“我在哪儿”、“我在做什么”这几个问题便轮流的冲刷过了克拉克的大脑。

他们隔着玻璃注视着彼此，虽然在黑夜里布鲁斯只能看到超人隐隐约约的轮廓，但他还是敏锐的感到了那灼热的视线。哦，对，布鲁斯掀开被单从床上走下来，单线玻璃对超人的透视没有任何阻挡作用。他打开窗户，自暴自弃的将超人请了进来。

“布鲁斯，我们需要谈谈。”

“对，我们的确需要。”布鲁斯关上窗户，打开卧室的灯。

“所以你的心上人是谁。”超人开门见山。

布鲁斯叹了口气，用手使劲揉了揉脸，“这是一个托词，克拉克，因为我还没有做好真正处一段关系准备。”望着超人明显又哭丧下去的脸，布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“等等，超人，你不会觉得我喜欢的那个人是你。。。克拉克吧?”

天哪，看到超人那委屈的本体又一次耷拉下去，布鲁斯的内心嚎叫着斥责自己表现的像一个骗人感情的混蛋。

“既然我们说清楚身份问题了，那我是不是可以开始重新追求你了？”克拉克以布鲁斯所不能揣测的脑回路飞快地处理了蝙蝠侠有心上人了、布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠、蝙蝠侠可能喜欢我、蝙蝠侠没有心上人的种种令他欣喜心碎的事实，望向布鲁斯的眼睛里重新闪出希冀。

“你听不明白吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯有些焦躁的抱起双臂，“我、不、准备、处一段关系。”

“那都不重要。”超人脸上越来越大的笑容让布鲁斯以为他又失了智，“重要的是你其实没有喜欢的人。”

“我是没有，”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“但我也不打算将来会有。”

“不不，你会有的。”超人没有给他反应的时间，以光速拉进了他们的距离，等布鲁斯再次眨眼时他便发现自己已经被超人捏着脸，陷入了一个深吻中去了。

布鲁斯感到自己被严重的冒犯了，现在的他就像一个手无缚鸡之力的良家女子被调戏了似的，丝毫没有反手之力。这都怪阿福，布鲁斯愤愤不平的想，当初他非要拦着准备把整个房子都安上红太阳装置的自己。但脑海里的另一个声音又不和适宜的响了起来，想想看，那是穿着红蓝紧身衣的超人耶，难道你就真的想错失和他来一炮的机会吗？布鲁斯惊恐的意识到当自己脱去蝙蝠衣后，他就很难再像蝙蝠侠那般冷静的不近人情，布鲁西宝贝时不时地冒出来要和那个更为理智的自己争夺一下脑内的方向盘，所以布鲁斯在半推半就之间就被超人拥吻着扒光了身上的睡衣。

当超人从床头柜中拿出润滑剂时，布鲁斯猛然一机灵，他坐直了身子，义正言辞的对克拉克说道：“不行，我不支持办公室恋情。”

克拉克看着布鲁斯和自己的抬着头的小弟弟，毅然决然的将沾满润滑剂的手指插进了布鲁斯的后/穴，“你就当做我是克拉克，我们还在维持单纯的炮友关系。”

“这不一样。”布鲁斯呻吟一声，“你还穿着超人的制服呢。”

“那你就把它脱掉。”克拉克加了根手指进去，啃咬着布鲁斯的耳垂，含糊不清地说。

也许是克拉克这句无心的应付正好解开了布鲁斯最后的顾虑，或者只是单纯的因为布鲁斯在克拉克将阴茎捅进来的时候涣散了心防，之后的性/爱就像以前无数次那样顺利的完美无缺。布鲁斯在最后声音沙哑的带着哭腔求饶，克拉克把他翻过来，将男人抱进怀里，吻着他汗湿的额发，“你喜欢我这样艹你吗？”

布鲁斯窝在他的怀里，被艹的湿漉漉的小穴还含着克拉克的阴/茎，他使劲啃咬着克拉克的胸肌，不情不愿的用鼻子哼了一声。

“那你喜欢超人这么艹你吗？”克拉克变本加厉的问。

“那你喜欢这么艹蝙蝠侠吗，嗯，超人先生？”布鲁斯不甘示弱的反问道，仰起脸舔了舔克拉克的下颌，小/穴挑逗的收了收。

“拉奥呀。”克拉克感到自己又一次可耻的硬了，“这是你自找的。”他卡住布鲁斯企图推开他的手，打开他的大腿，不顾布鲁斯沙哑的咒骂，再一次狠狠地顶了上去。

后来情况变得一发不可收拾，在蝙蝠侠甚至和超人在瞭望塔的休息室中来了一发。深知办公室恋情危害的蝙蝠侠陷入了沉思。其实受到困扰的不只有蝙蝠侠，全美道德标杆的超人先生也很苦恼，他希望蝙蝠侠能做他的恋人，但现在似乎他们在炮/友关系中陷入了僵局，超人可以用做/爱来打破蝙蝠侠的冷漠，蝙蝠侠亦可以用做/爱来绕开超人对一段恋爱关系的执著。

再后来似乎局势朝着克拉克那边偏斜下去，连布鲁斯最讨厌的晨起克拉克也会用棒极了的晨间性/爱和牛油果沙拉来弥补。他当布鲁斯发现自己的衣柜的一角挂上了几件克拉克的格子衬衫，洗漱间里并排放着两套牙具，阿福习惯了多准备一副餐具时，他不得不绝望的承认：氪星人的阴谋诡计得逞了。


End file.
